fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben
Ben is a character in the two-issue comic book miniseries Friday the 13th: Bad Land. Biography Ben, along with fellow fur trappers Ethan and Joseph, goes on a two week long trip into the wilderness to hunt sometime in the 1750s.http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=142463 While out near Crystal Lake, Ben and the other trappers become stranded in a blizzard, which Ethan had wrongly predicted was several days away. Ben, when Ethan spots a lodge, begins heading towards it, after bickering with Ethan, who tells him not to cause trouble for the inhabitants of the lodge. Being the first of the trappers to enter the lodge, Ben finds only a breast feeding native and her baby inside. Reassuring the shocked woman, who appears not to speak English, that he will not hurt her, Ben begins to eat some of the woman’s cooking fish, inviting Ethan and Joseph, when two enter the lodge, to help themselves as well, stating "... I expect we'll be staying a while". Becoming full on fish and listening to Joseph talk about how lucky it was they found the lodge, Ben, having become paranoid of the native woman, tells Ethan and Joseph of his suspicion of her, ignoring Ethan's attempts to calm him. Ben, after refusing Ethan's offer of more fish, states that he "Ain't hungry no more. Not for food", before advancing on the cowering woman, stating that she "Ain't half bad looking". Realizing what Ben intends to do, Ethan tries to stop him, only to be knocked aside and threatened with a knife. Grabbing the woman, Ben wrenches her baby from her grasp and gives him to Joseph, who at first appears hesitant to aid Ben in what he is doing, but ultimately relents. Attempting to force the woman to the ground, Ben has his face scratched by her in the struggle. Demanding that Joseph help subdue the woman, Ben and Joseph, after the latter gives the woman's baby to Ethan, rape the woman as Ethan can only look away in shame. After raping the woman, the now content Ben relaxes and begins smoking a pipe, only to begin bickering with Ethan after he voices his disgust at what both he and Joseph have done. As Ben and Ethan fight, Joseph, noticing the woman has begun to stir, shoots her with his rifle, believing her to be reaching for a concealed weapon. As Ethan, completely outraged by Joseph's murder of the woman and her baby, discovers that she had just been reaching for a rattle for her son, Ben notices someone else enter the lodge. The new arrival, a native man, upon seeing his family dead, lunges at Ethan, only to be shot in the face by Ben and be sent running out into the blizzard, severely wounded. Intent on finishing the man off, Ben and Joseph, as well as Ethan, exits the lodge, only to find the man gone, his tracks being quickly covered up by the falling snow, negating Joseph's suggestion that they could follow them. With chasing after the man out of the question, Ben, Joseph and Ethan reenter the lodge, with Joseph asking "So... What do we do now?” unaware that the man is watching them from afar with a tomahawk in hand. Content that the native is dead, Ben begins to relax once more. When Joseph begins to degenerate into nonsensical mutterings about how this is a "bad place" and begins telling Ben and Ethan they must leave, Ben attempts to calm him down, which fails, as a hysterical Joseph flees from the hut. As Joseph runs out into the blizzard, Ethan attempts to convince Ben to get up and go look for him, which Ben refuses to do. Enraged at Ben's refusal to cooperate, Ethan threatens to shoot him, only to be taunted by Ben, who tells Ethan he will not be able to kill him just like he could not stop him from raping the native woman. Realizing Ben is right, Ethan leaves him to look for Joseph, telling Ben "I hope you die" as he leaves. With Ethan gone, Ben goes back to relaxing, not realizing the native man is slicing a hole in the wall behind him with a tomahawk. Grabbed by the man, Ben is pulled through the hole and dragged outside, where the native proceeds to split his head open with his tomahawk. With Ben dead, the native leaves his corpse in the snow.Friday the 13th: Bad Land Appearances Comics * Friday the 13th: Bad Land (2008) References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Bad Land Category:Male victims Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Males Category:Deceased males Category:Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Deceased Category:Adults